


selfish, baby i know

by dedicaiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boyfriends, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: being told no sex for a week (as a punishment) is easy for some people, but not for steve rogers. after he's unknowingly caught by bucky eyeing tony during practice, the winter soldier decides to teach captain america a lesson in the bedroom.[begins straight w/ porn and goes into "plot" later]





	selfish, baby i know

**Author's Note:**

> i'm absolutely loving one-shots at the moment. maybe i'll do a johnny storm/tony stark/steve rogers next ??? hmm ??? maybe a little loki/thor ??? if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see me write, just comment them below and i'll possibly do it!

It was nice to be wanted.

Hands scaled Steve's torso, tracing any lines there and dotting on the tiny imperfections. They paid special attention to his nipples, his sides, his collarbones. It was as if those calloused hands were praising him with the electricity they left. Steve could feel, relish in the tracks they made, remembering everything his lusted brain could process.

"Please," Steve gasped out, bending his back to press more into the person. He felt on fire and it was fucking delicious. He was tiptoeing dangerously close to the pain/pleasure threshold though, and he knew how insane everything got after he crossed it.

"Please what?" Bucky asked innocently, pealing his hands away and putting them at his sides.

Steve rutted against the air but after feeling nothing, he gave up and flopped back down. He looked absolutely shameful like this; precum covering the front of his boxers, erection proud and noticeable, and body flushed in the light pink tint of arousal. Bucky wanted to eat him up. Steve groaned and sat straight with a look of defeat and embarrassment as this was not the first time this predicament had happened.

"Please touch me. Do more. Wreck me, Barnes," Bucky threw Steve a look, telling him silently that it wasn't enough information. "Touch my cock, everywhere. Please, Buck." Bucky nodded and dived right in. As much as it didn't seem, he wanted this as much as Steve did. He slowly pulled down Steve's black underwear and set his struggling cock free from its confinements. Bucky admired the way it bounced against Steve's abdomen almost cartoonishly.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Bucky chuckled lowly as he backed up, now level with his lover's cock. Steve was a gasping mess, holding his breath in anticipation and clutching the sheets tightly. Traveling all around that special area, Bucky placed kisses on his hipbones and bit hickeys on his thighs. The younger had to seriously hold back the urge to whimper and whine like a whore. James also began to deliver kitten licks to the head of Steve's penis, watching him come undone at the seams. Anything he could do to make him cry.

Bucky continued this torture for a while before Steve finally had enough of the new marks littering his perfect skin. He grit his teeth and gripped Bucky's hair hard, something Bucky would usually do to him. Everything was just so much at a time and he had to make it stop. Being patient was not his strong suit, but now he saw how much that trait was going to get him in trouble. Steve, now realizing his actions, looked down at Bucky who was practically fuming between his legs. Bucky had a certain look, an animalistic one, that always caused the submissive part of him to erupt. This was one of those times, and Steve was practically regretting everything.

"I'm sorry!" Steve nearly squealed, leaning back and running his hands through his own hair anxiously. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Bucky you were teasing so much- please don't punish me."

Bucky got up, leaving the most sensitive part of his lover alone, and crawled over Steve until the two boys were inches apart. The tension there was thick and suffocating and so sweet to taste.

"Did you... act out? Do something bad? Did you not follow the rules, Stevie?" Bucky dropped his voice an octave lower but not on purpose. He sounded oh so menacing yet Steve could practically feel himself getting more and more aroused. Steve barely saw this part of Bucky as he usually does nothing wrong, the sweet little princess. Today, though, was obviously a different story. Maybe it happened because he was a little tipsy or the fact that work was stressful as hell. Either way, in Bucky's head he had no excuse.

"N-no, I accidentally pulled a little too hard. You surprised me."

"Are you talking back now?" Barnes raised one dark eyebrow in questioning at the shaking boy beneath him. Steve moved his head side to side furiously, gripping the sheets in anticipation.

Bucky moved away and sat at the edge of the bed, feet planted securely on the floor. He stared down at his lap then stared at Steve and everything fell into place. Bucky's going to fucking spank Steve.

Steve had asked to do this before, a new kink he was trying out. The blonde was obsessed with pain for about a month until that little phase went away. They started off like Bucky was doing now, and Steve bent over his knee. You can guess the rest. Steve enjoyed everything though, the sharp sting and tears doing something to him. Bucky never mentioned the kink again after that and Steve thought he didn't like it or didn't want to talk about it. Apparently, that wasn't the case at all.

Steve slowly but surely crawled over to his boyfriend, on hands and knees, until he was positioned. Once his bare ass was in the air and his dick was leaking against the rough fabric of Bucky's jeans, Steve inhaled and began to prepare for the pain. He knew though that deep down he would enjoy the rush of excitement and the tears streaming down his face.

"I'm going to do fifteen, okay? I want you to count. Every time I don't hear a number you get two more. I'm trusting you to be a good boy, Steve." Steve nodded at the words and clenched his fists. He understood everything and he was ready.

Bucky rubbed Steve's back soothingly before steadying the younger and raising his left hand.

A deafening smack echoed through the room, making Steve clench his teeth and utter the word one at a satisfactory tone. Bucky though was too busy admiring his work; the cherry blossom pink was spreading and looked gorgeous on Steve's plump ass. A faint outline of a hand was what made a spark and caused him to do it again.

"Two."

"F-five."

"Augh- Eleven.."

A slight whisper then.

"Fifteen."

After the spankings were said and done, Steve was slowly lifted off Bucky's knee's and onto the plush bed. He looked absolutely wrecked. His hair stuck to his forehead, sweat was covering nearly every inch of him, and his penis was red and throbbing. Steve surely was a sight.

"Baby are you alright?" Bucky whispered, cradling him softly. Steve dutifully nodded and pouted, not wanting to receive this treatment. He wanted more pain, more everything except this. Aftercare was never his specialty and he truly hated it. He either wanted to be left alone completely or wanted things amped-up.

"Can we hurry this up?" Steve demanded impatiently, so toddler like. Bucky was quite surprised though it wasn't like this behavior was out of the ordinary. His temper was something that fluctuated and always got the elder flustered. A sigh escaped Bucky's lips and he nodded, pushing Steve down on the bed below him.

James began to undo his belt buckle and threw it somewhere across the room, not noticing the bang it caused. He shimmied out of his jeans then and ignored the way Steve lusted after the gesture. 

Bucky grabbed a bottle of lube from inside of the bedside drawer and squirted some on his fingers. He kept it next to the lamp in case they needed more later in the night. Bucky moved down and circled his middle finger around Steve's hole, casually teasing. But before Steve could complain, he plunged the digit in and relished in the warmth. Steve began to squirm above him as he thrust in and out. God did he enjoy the sounds his boyfriend made.

"Oh my-!" Steve gripped Bucky's broad shoulders furiously, raking his nails down his back. Bucky just chuckled lowly and began to move slightly faster. He wanted to get a second finger in quick because if this is how he's going to act now... Bucky'd have a hard time controlling himself later. Bucky adores Steve's pleasure and strives to make sure he gets enough, or sometimes more than enough.

"You ready for another, baby?" Bucky whispered lowly. He moved Steve's blonde hair aside and nibbled on his ear. Steve nodded quickly and begged his lover with his eyes. Yet Bucky shook his head no. "Use your words, please."

With a quick huff, short and agitated, Steve smiled lovingly. "Please, Daddy-" A soft spot for Bucky that usually always worked to get what he wanted. "Can you add another finger? Make me feel good?"

Bucky grinned from ear to ear and shoved his pointer finger in, to the knuckle, giving no time to fully adjust. Steve just sat there like a good boy, thrashing his body and struggling to hold onto the sheets in time before Bucky thrust once more. Whines and moans slipped out of his filthy mouth as James curled his fingers easily. He searched for a moment before seeing his boyfriend cry, and spill gorgeous sounds. Craving that reaction once more, Bucky swirled around that spot harder, pleased to no end with the outcome.

Steve kept slamming his ass into this fingers, content with two and feeling stretched enough. He couldn't last for another round of his boyfriends teasing as he'd been refused sex for the past week. It was a punishment for disobeying another one of Bucky's rules: be quiet when told. Steve had slipped up, that was fine and Buck excused the act, but when he flat out screamed? That couldn't be ignored. 

He'd rubbed himself raw for the past couple of days. Even whining and begging didn't work like normal. Steve wouldn't mess up again today, and would frankly like to rush everything along. So just as Bucky was about to insert a third finger, the blonde slammed a large hand upon an even larger shoulder. Buck looked up in surprise, halting his movements and twisting his head in confusion.

"I-I'm good, James. I'm fine." Bucky gazed at Steve like he had two heads once more and thrust his two fingers in again. And again, and again. He didn't stop, even when Steve was made into a sobbing mess. 

"Are you sure? Think that'll be enough for you? Think you can handle my cock well enough? You don't know anything, slut." Moving his unoccupied hand, Bucky raised his palm up to Steve's throat and tested the waters there. He curled and shaped himself, squeezing harder and harder as the time went on. 

Steve couldn't breathe. He kept trying to take breaths but they came out as gasps, so sinful and sweet. Everything about this situation he adored. Over stimulation was creeping up in his belly and the blonde could feel his climax approaching rapidly. With the choking and roughness of it all, everything was almost too much, yet not enough. Steve's cock was bright red and begging for relief but Bucky had other plans.

"Buck, Buck, Buck, Bucky!" Steve moaned loud and clear, twisting his ass in circles to increase the pleasurable feeling on his prostate. "I'm going to cum. Oh-"

James swiftly removed the hand from Steve's throat to wrap around the base of his penis instead, halting the feeling of the orgasm. Bucky watched the skin swell underneath him and felt a feeling of pride. His boyfriend, on the other hand, didn't look happy. Blonde strands stuck to his sweaty forehead and Buck had the urge to kiss him all over.

He finally took off his boxers, so fast it barely happened.

Leaning forward, Bucky placed his lips upon Steve's kiss-swollen ones and went at it. Sliding a tongue in, nipping at anything and everything. Their tongues weren't fueled with fire, but more of a sweet, lovely passion that grabbed at Buck's heart-strings. Pulling back abruptly, Steve grinned at his companion, noticing the tiny bits of hair that stuck out of his loose bun. The younger reached a hand around and took the hair tie out of dark locks, sticking his tongue out between rows of shiny teeth.

"Are you gonna fuck me now or what?"

Those words went straight to the tip of Bucky's dick. He was drowning in arousal, and that's what drove him to immediately grab the lube off the table. The effect Steve had on him was insane; almost like a succubus. Bucky slicked up his cock and was about to put it in before Steve stopped him once more.

"Go fast. Fuck me with all you got. I'm hoping to not walk in the morning." Steve gave a sly grin that showed his impressive canines. The sight made Bucky's stomach clench in anticipation. Buckys had this feeling every time he's been with Steve, and can certainly say its a blessing. 

Nodding, Bucky lined himself up against Steve's abused hole and slid the tip in slowly. Then he slammed his hips forward with all he had, causing an eruption of curses from his boyfriend. Steve did ask for rough after all, and Bucky was practically blowing up his ego with this. Ego.

His mind drifted to the one thing he'd vowed to forget about whilst having sex: Tony Stark. That fucking bastard that always had his wandering eyes on Steve's ass. Though impressive, Playboy didn't have permission. 

Bucky wouldn't consider himself a jealous, or envious person in the slightest. He fended for himself and focused solely on that. But then Steve joined his life. That's when all hell broke loose and suddenly Barnes was acting like an animal in heat. Protective, and scary. Steve adored the aggressiveness with all his heart.

So when Buck saw Steve staring back for once instead of glaring, a rage erupted in his chest. He felt the need to grab a gun, or rather strangle that rich bitch Tony himself. Yet, Bucky played everything off like normal. Ignored Steve, kept the no sex rule because of the incident, and recently came crawling back to screw his brains out. Of course, he didn't tell Steve why he extended the time of no sex. It was only supposed to be two days, or three. Sadly, that blonde hunk had to do shit. 

Bucky felt pained to say that Steve was staring at other men only after a day of no pleasure from his partner.

_He felt like it was his right to set the boy straight._

Bucky snapped his hips back and forth quickly, setting a brutal pace from the get-go. Steve moaned loudly and cried out, tears spilling down his cheeks. He didn't say the safeword. Buck made his thrusts harder, and deeper, to hear more. He achieved that by supporting one of Steve's legs in the air, getting the nice leverage to make the blonde's sounds deafening. If anyone was to hear, they'd think a porno was being filmed.

Leaning over his boyfriend, Buck licked Steve's ear, loving the feeling of a thick cock slapping against his own torso.

"Does Stark fuck you like this?"

The words were quiet, nearly impossible to hear, but Steve felt them shake his entire body. Being caught off guard, James took this as the time to pound into him mercilessly, chasing his own orgasm. Steve felt like a sex toy and enjoyed every moment.

"I-" It was hard to breathe with the position and the way his body was getting used, yet he needed to clear everything up.

"I-I-I- you what, Steve? You gonna tell me all about Tony? Oh, gosh, Buck! Look at his eyes, how they sparkle!" Bucky imitated his boyfriend, drilling him into the mattress with all he had. Steve just screwed his eyes shut and controlled his breathing as best as he could. His orgasm, like before, was approaching rapidly. He'd have to clear everything up before that happens. 

"No, Bucky! Ah, oh God, I love you! Sweet Jesus fuck. I belong to you. You're mine."

"Damn right I am."

With that final declaration, Bucky grabbed Steve's dick and began to jerk him off in time with his unforgiving thrusts. He still wouldn't stop the sweet torture. Bucky's breath began to quicken and his hips snapped randomly and quick, wanting to feel the spasm of his boyfriend around him. Steve was obviously close too since his wails got higher in pitch and the nails that raked down Bucky's back would leave marks in a day. 

He couldn't leave his main man hanging. He'd done enough teasing for the night. So Bucky leaned into his ear again and whispered something more enjoyable. 

"Cum, baby."

Steve let go as soon as the words were said, heaving and gasping. Bucky followed suit, the wetness leaking out of Steve's abused hole was evidence enough. The blonde felt like he was on cloud 9, all floaty like and what not. He kept on that high place for a couple of minutes before returning back to reality.

The first thing he noticed was that Bucky was gone, and panic ensued quickly. That was until he returned from their bathroom, naked and enjoyable, with a washcloth in his hand. Without speaking, he wiped down the both of them, ignoring the soft whimpers from Steve due to his oversensitive penis.

"Are you okay? You do know I don't sleep, nor like, Tony, right?" Steve croaked as Bucky settled into bed with him. Bucky simply sighed and put an arm out for Steve to snuggle under. After his baby got settled, he kissed the blonde's forehead and smiled warmly.

"Yeah. I saw you looking at him during training or whatever and got... I don't know..."

"Jealous?" Steve quipped, giggling like a school girl. Bucky ran his hands through his hair and messed it up, laughing right along.

"I guess," Bucky grumbled and settled deeper into the pillows. 

"And I wasn't staring at him sexually, Buck. He was my target and I was supposed to sneak attack him. Five bucks from Sam." Steve stated matter-of-factly. 

Even though he didn't need the reassurance as he trusted Steve with his life, it felt nice to hear.

"I love you, Steve. Just wanna let you know. I love, and trust, you." Bucky whispered and placed a sweet kiss on his lover's lips. Steve smiled into the kiss and slung his arms around Bucky's thick neck, deepening it.

"I love you too, big guy."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't see the top authors note, i'm taking any requests for one-shots. if you'd like to see something, comment it! thank you for reading <33


End file.
